


Cryptantha and Rose

by AdorkaGabe



Series: Bouquet Soulmates [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Flower meanings, Flowers, M/M, S1E4, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, is where is starts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkaGabe/pseuds/AdorkaGabe
Summary: Alec studied both his wrists. One had his Parabatai seeds and they were beautiful, both his Rose and Jace's Brugmansia wrapped around each other. On his other wrist the two seeds where shut. Those were his soulmate seeds. He wondered if one day he would find them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to follow for of along the TV show? But it might split off at places.

When a Shadowhunter child is born, they are born with a seed tattoo. When they meet their soulmate, the seed is said to bloom. Some of the elder Shadowhunters say its because Shadowhunters don’t usually live long so Raziel wanted them to be as happy as possible for as long as possible.

 

It’s said those with two seeds are destined to be Parabatai. The flower will always represent the people they were destined to be with. Studies about flowers are done along side runes, Alec is sure his flower is going to be a rose. New York is his home, even if he does return to Idris a lot. He’s proven right once he meets his foster brother, Jace Wayland. He watched in fascination as the seed on both their wrists crack open and two flowers on each wrist start to bloom. They immediately begin Parabatai training.

 

They train day in and day out to be able to do the Parabatai ceremony as soon as possible. After 8 years of training side by side and at age 16, they take the ceremony. The flowers on each others wrists in full bloom. Alec was right, he could see his Rose intertwined with Jace’s Brugmansia as he lifted his wrist. They were strong for such a young Parabatai pairing.

 

Alec fell for Jace even though he knew his Parabatai wasn’t his soulmate. He brushed it off as brotherly love or at the least familial love. But that didn’t explain why he woke up in cold sweats over Jace leaving him during the Parabatai ceremony for a young redhead.

 

The only person he told was Izzy. He trusted Izzy to keep a secret. She was smart for her age, even if a lot of people said she hadn’t yet grown into her looks. Alec thought she looked find as she was and fought anyone who said differently, including their mother.

 

“You’re supposed to wear dresses Isabelle! Not horrible jogging pants.”

 

“You’re never going to leave to walk in high heels if you refuse to!”

 

“No, you’re make up is all wrong, look at that smudge!”

 

Alec always got her out of the situations fast and that was how they ended up in this situation, sitting against one of the pillars in the training room, giggling quietly.

 

“Her face was hilarious.” Izzy giggled, “That won’t work again though.”

 

Alec shook his head in mock sadness, “Yeah, unfortunately.” They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“Izzy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think I like Jace.”

 

“Of course you do, he’s your Parabatai!”

 

“No… I like like Jace.”

 

 "Oh... Are you going to do anything about it?"

 

"I can't... Mom would flip."

 

"Are you still going to become his Parabatai?"

 

Alec lifted his wrist to show Izzy the two intertwined flowers, "I mean, it is fate."

 

"Alec, one day you'll find someone who loves you heart and soul." Izzy lifted her wrist to show him her seed, "We all will."

 

"... Do you ever think our soulmates could be Mundanes or Downworlders?"

 

"I mean... Its a possibility right? Even though they aren't born with seeds?" Izzy said, leaning her head back against the pillar.

 

"I don't know. I would be scared if it was."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because theres probably a reason we don't know the answer to that and thats the fact that the Clave doesn't like it."

 

Suddenly the door banged open, "Isabelle! Alexander!" Maryse called. Both children held their breath. 

 

"Maryse?" came a young Jace's voice, "Want me to help find them?"

"Oh yes, please Jace. I'm going to check in the main room again. Seriously, sometimes those two are as bad as each other." She sounded more angry than joking.

The two hidden heard the door close. "Alec I know you're in here and I'm guessing Izzy is too. Maryse is gone but I don't know for how long for, I'll distract her for 10 minutes, get to the roof." At that the door opened and closed again and the last two Lightwood siblings let out of breath. 

"To the roof it is then!" Alec said, pulling Izzy up with him, "Race you there!"


	2. The Memory Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group go to Magnus' in an attempt to retrieve Clary's memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set 6 months after 'Secrets Told at 2AM' and every time the park is mentioned, its to do with that.

Alec walked into the room, absently throwing and catching his Seraph blade when he caught a glimpse of Magnus Bane. His brain stuttered. Where had he seen him before? The park. Highland Park. That was... him? 

"And who might you be?" Magnus said with a swagger in his step, a small grin playing at his lips.

Alec's brain did not catch up so his mouth acted on his own, "A-Alec."

"Nice to meet you, my dear Shadowhunter." The Warlock grinned as they shook hands, neither noticing Alec's seed cracking open and a vine spreading to Magnus' hand. Neither notice the vine plant a seed on Magnus' skin. Neither noticing the 5 second process which marked them as Soulmates. Alec could read the Warlocks eyes, the park would be their secret. Alec smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you to." 

"Magnus, I need my memories back." Clary said, unintentionally interrupting the moment. Magnus' smile dropped into a slightly more forced one as he turned to face the newly found Shadowhunter, "That, biscuit, is a hard task to ask for. Don't you have anything simpler?"

Alec turned a way to look out of the window as an attempt to hide his grin. "I need them to find my mother... or to even know if she's alive. Or to even know if there was something worth hiding!"

Magnus tutted, "Biscuit, I can tell you there was definitely something to hide. Your mother made sure of that." He said almost bitterly.

"Can you help me get them back?"

"I... may have fed them to a memory demon." The glittering Warlock said sheepishly. He grandly gestured to the couches that were in his apartment, the suit he was wearing perfectly cut and then golden hues of the accenting threads working perfectly in his favour. Well at least, Alec thought so as he watched in wonder as the Warlock moved. 

"The only way to get them back is to summon it. Although, be warned, it will take a memory from all of you." His tone more serious than his previous words. 

"I'm willing to do it." Clary said.

"So am I." Said both Izzy and Jace. Alec hesitated, "What kind of memory?" 

"I don't know." Magnus said honestly.

"Please, Alec, I know we haven't got on the best but this could help us defeat Valentine." Clary begged. Alec took a glance at her before looking at Magnus. He took in the way Magnus' seemed to ooze confidence but there was always that edge of uncertainty around him. Alec sighed, "I'll do it." He ignored the way Clary cheered and only felt satisfaction when Magnus smiled at him and nodded.

"Now, Biscuit, I need you to copy this perfectly." Magnus lead Clary into another room and started explaining what to do.

Izzy grinned and walked over to Alec and whispered to him, "So you think Magnus is attractive?"

"What, no!"

"Tell that to your dumbstruck look you have him and he walked up to you." Alec was tempted to tell Izzy about the night in the park but decided against it. 

"I don't find guys attractive Izzy, that's wrong."

"No it's not, Alec. You'll see one day."

At that moment Magnus walked back into the room, "Clary is almost done so if you'll all gather in here." His smiled seemed a bit forced, almost as if he had heard every word Alec said. Alec hesitated before following. 

"Now, once we step around here, we're going to need to hold hands and tightly." Magnus seemed to avoid looking at Alec while he said this, "Once the demon has been summoned, do not let go. No matter what. Until the demon retreats. Okay? Everyone take your positions around the pentagram." Everyone nodded and they gathered around the circle. 

Magnus took a deep breath before offering his hand to Alec, who hesitated before taking it. The power that flowed through him took Alec's breath away. He could feel it moving in through his muscles and seeking exit on the other side. He felt calmer but at the same time more anxious. He held out a hand to Jace who took it. Alec sighed as the feeling of the magic dimmed as more and more people joined the chain. 

“You people are pathetic.” Izzy said before taking Clary’s hand and then Magnus’. The mood shifted as the circle was complete, “I will lead the ceremony and you all must do exactly as I say. He will ask for payment, and you will have to give it to him otherwise he won’t give up Clary’s memories.

Magnus started chanting and soon enough the demon appeared. "It's a memory of the one you love the most." Alec tensed. Magnus released his, it was a woman, she looked... kind but also cruel. Alec couldn't see Izzys or Clarys but he could guess what they are. Jace's was a memory of Maryse. Alec could feel everyone's eyes on him as he fought the memory being removed, "Let it go, Alexander." He felt a voice whisper in his head. And then the memory was gone, on full view for everyone. Only it wasn't one memory, it was flickering between two. One was the image of dress shoes through a tree branches and the second... the second made Alec's stomach drop. It was Jace, in all his smiling glory. 

"No, it can't be true." Alec said, he started struggling.

"Alec!"  
"Alexander!"

Alec wrenched his hands free and stepped back, it had to be a trick. He couldn't love two people equally, he couldn't love Jace. He was thrown back and he hit his head. He didn't hear the chaos as the demon went for him but Jace got in the way. He didn’t hear the chaos as Clary stabbed it when a blade. He didn’t hear its dying screams. All he heard was the mantra of ‘It can’t be true.’ He felt hands on his back and arms. He felt tears fall and he quickly wiped them away, "Its not possible." He whispered. 

"-xander."

"Alexander." 

"Alexander?"

He could hear Magnus calling him and he slowly opened his eyes, although he wasn't sure when he closed them. Or when he collapsed to the ground. 

"Alec!" Now he could hear Jace, Izzy and Clary too.

He looked around and saw Magnus on the other side of the room. Confusion swelled in his gut. Wasn't he just calling for him? Magnus himself looked contemplative. 

He felt Jace and Izzy grab his arms and haul him up, “What happened? Why did I pass out?” 

“We don’t know. One minute Clary was killing the memory demon, the next you screamed and fell. We can’t see anything on you.” 

Alec rubbed his wrist absently, “Weird.”

Magnus strode over to them, “I’m sorry, biscuit, about you memories. I wish theres more I could do.” He said as he grabbed Clary’s hands. Your mother was a good friend of mine.”

“Is, Magnus, is. She’s still alive and I know it.”

“Alright, dear.” He wiped away one of her tears, “It’s okay. You’ll find her eventually.”

“I just want my mom back.”

Seeing Magnus console Clary, Alec felt a tendril of jealous ride and curl around his stomach. He looked away, pretending to look for injuries. He wasn’t gay. He wasn’t jealous of Clary for having Magnus’ attention. He didn’t care. Emotions were distractions.

Everything suddenly felt too much, he had to leave. He quickly made his way to the door and Magnus let go of Clary to follow him. Alec ignored the way that Clary and Jace hugged or the way Isabelle looked at the two of them in the door. “Theres nothing to be ashamed about, Alexander. Sometimes you don’t have a choice.”

Alec gritted his teeth, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You will.” Magnus said, walking away. Alec turned to see the scene behind him. He felt his anger curling like a python in his stomach. He hated that he felt this way. Izzy walked up to him but he just brushed her off in favour of finding an exit.


	3. Heartbreak and Heartsorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written weirdly because some of it is pulled from rewriting part of episode 5 and the rest is my improv. Rewriting episodes is hard so this is probably going to be the only chapter like this.
> 
> Also I get the feeling this chapter is sorta Jalec-y?? Unless in reference, this is probably gonna be the last chapter like that.

"Alec, what's that?" Jace asked, grabbing Alec's wrist as he pulled back on the bow. Alec jerked away, the arrow landing in one of the institutes walls instead of the target.

"Jace! You could have been hit with that! You are so lucky it's only training." Alec said angrily. Jace ignored him and made another grab for Alec's wrist but Alec just yanked it away again.

"Alec, your seed on your wrist. It looks cracked." Jace said, completely serious for once. Alec pursed his lips before looking himself. 

Taking a closer glance, he saw the seed looking as if it had been pulled open then forced shut again. 

"... What is this?" Alec said, studying it carefully. "That doesn’t look right. I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that." A note of panic was hooked into his voice as he stared at his seed. He waved his wrist towards Jace, "Isn’t there like an old tale that if you’re seed looks damaged your soulmate is dead?"

Jace furrowed his brow, "Do you know anyone we could ask?"

"Not without causing panic. I’m supposed to lead the institute."

"Alec... Do you have any idea who it could be?."

"No, I didn’t see it happen. There was no flash of light like there was between you and me."

"Could it have been Clary?"

"What? No, I don’t think her growing up a Mundane would have made a difference. And anyway, I thought we figured out that you were Clary’s soulmate. I don’t think she’ll have two." Alec said dryly.

At that moment Clary and Izzy walked in, "Hey, big bro, bigger bro." Izzy greeted, "What's up?" Jace and Alec shared a look before Jace shook his head, "Just training."

"Why is one of Alec's arrows up there?" Clary said pointing to the stray arrow above them. 

Alec crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Jace as if to say 'go on'. "I, uh, tried to scare Alec."

"Well it obviously worked." Clary joked and Jace laughed. Izzy cracked a smile but Alec's face stayed in his blasé smile as it did when Clary was around. After a few seconds silence, Clary shifted uncomfortably, "Jace I... I need to talk to you." 

"Sure, what about?" 

"In private?" Clary said shifting her weight from foot to foot. Jace nods and leads her away to another room. 

"We should follow them right?" Alec said, glancing at his sister. Izzy shrugged, "I'm going to train."

"-And he spoke to you?" Alec overheard Jace ask.

"He said my name." Clary admitted shakily, "He said my mother... for the cup." 

Alec walked into the room, catching the two of them looking over the crystal necklace that Clary is usually wearing. "Who said that?" Alec asked wearily. He took slight joy in seeing Clary jump. 

"Valentine." For a split second, Alec was almost weirded out by how the two said it at the same time. The second thing he felt was a flash of jealousy, weren't he and Jace Parabatai? Not Jace and some Mundie Shadowhunter. 

"He's with my mother." 

"And he can speak to you through that necklace?" That means he can probably see into the Institute. That thing needs to be locked away. "Here in the Institute?"

"It's like when I saw Dot." Alec felt his irritation growing. Clary Fray just comes waltzing into the institute like she owns everything and fucks everything up. Alec clenched his fist, no doubt Jace is going to ask him to forget about it. So much for Parabatai.

"- a Portal Shard. That's why your mother made sure you had it."

"All I know is what I saw." Alec rolled his eyes, which was probably nothing considering she isn't trained. "My mothers alive, unconscious but alive." Oh wait, she caught the main focus, at least she's that good.

"Where are they?" The expected 'I don't know' came from Clary, "You said you saw them. Were there any identifying characteristics," Alec remembered about the on his wrist and immediately hit it behind himself, "Equipment, weapons, photographs."

"I-I don't remember! It was awful!" Clary stuttered out.

"Alec... Lighten up." Alec rolled his eyes, didn't Jace see that this was a problem? She was a problem? They had nothing to go on!

"I'm trying to get something we can use out of this." Although maybe... Alec took a step back from the situation, "Clary what did you see exactly?"

"Valentine has my mother! That's what I saw."

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them, we're taught to control them." His mind flashed back to meeting Magnus in the park before he pushes it away.

"And how is that working out for you?" Clary says bitterly and Alec is reminded of what happened with the memory demon. Angry flares in Alec's stomach.

"It's my job to protect the Institute. If Valentine can see in, that's a door I have to shut." And there's only one way, "Now, let me take a look at that thing." Alec hates the way Jace hesitates before handing it over. Inwardly he screams about how Jace is his Parabatai. 

"Now it's in the proper hands." Seeing the panic look on Clarys face is almost worth it until he sees the same look in Jace's. Alec just turns and walks away, ignoring Clarys 'hey' from behind him.

"Where are you going?" Away from you. 

"I'm putting this somewhere safe where no one can be tempted to use it."

He ignores the way his skin tingles as Jace grabs his arm, "We should use it." He almost misses the touch when it's gone. "We should use it to get to Valentine."

"If I were Valentine, I'd make you think that you can rescue Jocelyn then Id lure Clary to me and leverage her life for the cup." Not worth it, he thinks bitterly, she's not even worth a weapon in this training room. 

"I like Jace's idea." Surprise, surprise. "We saved Simon from the vampires that way."

Vampires are weak compared to Valentine. "Yeah, Vampires. Bored, decadent, self absolved Vampires." Alec placed the necklace in the safe box, "Valentine is a real threat." To everyone. "He can't be handled by three and a half Shadowhunters." He says condescendingly.

"Four." Alec huffs out a laugh, "Whatever. Leave it there." He stalks off and goes back to the training room, he needs a good fake fight to deal with this anger.

"Izzy! I'm glad your here! Fancy a fight?" Alec calls to his sister. Izzy pulls in her snakewhip, panting lightly, "Why, lost your Parabatai?"

Alec clenches his fist, "You could say that."

"What happened Alec?"

"Clary. Her necklace. It allowed her to talk to Valentine so I've locked it away."

"You realise that's the only thing left of her moms right?"

"It dangerous, Izzy."

"But it's also the only piece of family she's go left." Izzy snarled before stalking out of the room. Alec snarled also before launching himself at a punching bag. "Why is everyone on her side?" His mind flashes to Magnus, the night in the park then the time in his loft. He thinks to Jace's touch just. 

"There’s nothing to be ashamed about."

Alec let out a breath before attacking the punching bag in a more stable manner. If only, he thought, if fucking only. He remembered about his seed and stopped punching. Magnus. He could have something to do with it, he might know what the memory demon did to him, if the memory demon somehow killed his soulmate through a bond that doesn’t even exist yet.

"Alec, moms back." Izzy said, slightly out of breath from rushing to find him, "She looks pissed."

"Whats she doing back?"

"Something about a Seelie court mission for me and someone but she wont go into anymore details until we have everyone, including Clary."

Alec sighed as he could already feel an oncoming headache, "You go find Clary, I'll head straight to mom."

"Don't piss her off more."

"Who do you take me for, Izzy."

"Not being ready in moms books."

Alec rolled his shoulders and watched as Izzy rushed off to find Clary. He looked down and saw he had actualyl sweat a lot and made a detour back to his room before meeting with his mom. Hearing his phone go off half way through changing wasn't something Alec expected to hear. He actually dropped the shirt he was holding as the shrill sound rang out around the room. He didn't bother to pick it up before grabbing his phone.

"Hello?"

Hearing Magnus through the phone made his heart skip, even though he pretended it didn't. It also made him self-conscious about the fact he was stood there without a shirt on. "Alexander! Hi, it's Magnus... we met once at the Highland Park and then... again the other day." Alec could hear the Warlocks nervousness, "Y'know with the demon."

"Uh, yeah, uh, hey what's up?"

"I was just thinking it was really nice getting to know you. You seem... sympathetic. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?" Alec's brain stuttered to a halt. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was asking him out. Alec grinned.

"Alexander?" Magnus said, sounding worried.

"Uh, yeah that sounds fun, when?"

"Well, I was thinking tonight..." Alec smiled goofily before remembering his mom was on the other side of the institute waiting for him.

"I can't tonight... I think I have a mission." Or babysitting duty. "Can I call you back once I know when I'm free?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Sure, that works. I'll be expecting your call, Alexander." Magnus hung up. Alec stood starting at his phone in shock for around 5 minutes before there was a knock on his door.

"One second!" He made a grab for the shirt and pulled it over his head, "Come in!"

Izzy walked in, "C'mon, we're going to be late." He saw Clary hovering behind her and scowled. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way."

\--  
Jace and Alec walked out of the elevator after the meeting. The only thing keeping Alec from screaming about unfairness was the fact that Magnus Bane had asked him out... And he wasn't really sure why.

"You're the acting head of this Institute, as it's a diplomatic mission you should go. We should swap missions."

He inwardly appreciated it but he knew Jace wasn't doing it for him. "Nope, this time I'm going to obey orders and babysit your girlfriend."

"Clary? She's more like my responsibility." And what about your responsibility to your Parabatai? I guess they don't matter now a pretty girl has turned up.

"Hey." Alec twitched as Jace grabbed his arm, the tingles spreading through out his muscles, "You'll keep an eye on her right?" Seeing Jace genuinely worried about a girl they had met days ago made Alec's stomach churn. He forced down the thoughts telling him that's all he ever wanted from Jace.

"What is wrong with you?" Jace asked, an annoyed tone creeping in. Alec stumbled to form words, the faint tingling still climbing his arm as thoughts of Magnus' and the memory demon filled his head. 

"I, er," He paused, "You have every right to be mad at me."

"What did you do? Put my leather jacket in the washing mach-" Jace's joke was cut off by Alec.

"This isn't a joke! At Magnus', with the memory demon..." Well it's now or never Alec, "The image of you..."

"That? You love me, so?" Alec felt his stomach drop and his heart go with it, "I love you too, Alec" Alec knew he didn't mean it but he still savoured those words in his minds, "C'mon, man, we're Parabatai." Alec stomach hit the floor and he wondered how Jace could be so oblivious, "We're brothers." Regret and sadness filled the hole where his stomach and heart once was, "How can we not love each other." Apart from I love you more... more than a brother. Alec felt a little relief admitting it to himself before the sadness pool in his stomach started. 

"This is what's been bothering you, seriously?" 

Alec pushed the sadness down, and smiled. It was fake and his voice cracked slightly but what was he meant to do, his crush had just been crushed, "Yeah, I, uh, yeah. You... You're right. It's true, I just thought you'd think that..."

"What?" Alec swallowed hard, don't make me say it Jace, "Whatever. Okay, if you wanna follow moms orders tonight, it's great but, please just do me one favour, swear to me you won't take your eyes off of Clary?" Alec was almost tempted to say no, he won't promise. Clary took away his hope. Clary took away Jace, she took away Isabelle, she took away everything he cared about. Instead, he just nodded.

"I... I can't believe I even asked you that. You wont let me down." Whereas before Jace's touched felt like tingles, now they felt like burns. Alec hugged his Parabatai, now he knew that's all he'd ever be, and felt the burns flurry over his skin but he didn't want to let go. Jace patted him and he knew that was the telling sign to let go. So Alec did, he let go with the telltale signs of a heartbreak. He watched Jace leave with an empty hole in his chest.


	4. The Runaway

Alec found Clary in the training room, looking at the various weapons. “For training you’re better off starting with this.” He said throwing a pole at her. “Helps you keep your balance while giving you a mediocre amount of defence.”

“That sounds… great?” Clary said confusedly, barely catching the pole. Alec showed her a few basic stances before moving onto a few basic hits. He may not like Clary but it doesn’t mean he wants to see Jace upset if she dies. Plus, at the minute, she’s their only hope of finding the mortal cup.

Alec suddenly switched tactics and decided to put her skills to the test and attacked her directly. He didn’t want to see Jace upset but that doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun. Up. Side. Slash. Jab. Up. Down. Side. Opposite. Jab. Hook under her legs and… She’s down. “You lasted longer than I expected you to.” He said, panting slightly at the rate he had to move. He noticed her moving the pole and took a step backwards out of her range, “And a quick study.” He offered her a hand which she accepted. "I saw you with that Seraph blade, you seemed skilled in that already. Has Jace been teaching you?”

“No, that came sort of naturally.” Clary looked sheepish, as did the runes.

Alec raised an eyebrow, the tendril of jealousy making its return. Most Shadowhunters have to work for years to get the skills that Jace and he had. “Right…” He drawled. 

“Alec, I know you and I got off on the wrong foot but… I was wondering if you could help me?”

“If it involved leaving the institute, its out.” Turns out he can be civil, maybe him being the leader of the New York Institute isn’t such a far away dream.

“My mom, she had this box. She said it was my fathers but-“

“But your father was Valentine.”

“Yeah, and the initials on it were ‘J.C’. I think whatever is in that box can help us find the cup.”

“But you’re not allowed out of the Institute, Clary, it’s out of the question.”

“But what if Valentine knows about it as well and he gets to it first?”

“Clary, no. I-“ His phone rang. He glanced at the called ID to see Magnus. “I have to get this. Don’t. Move.” He said to her and he turned around and answered the phone.

“Magnus, hello.”

“Hello Alexander.” Alec surpressed a slightly shudder at the tingles that went down his back, “I have discovered something… Strange that wasn’t there before our last meeting.” 

Alecs heart skipped a beat, it couldn’t be?

“Shadowhunters have soulmates don’t they? They have the seeds on their wrists.”

“Yeah, they do, why?” Alec asked, trying to keep his voice level.

“Is it possible to transition a seed to another person?”

Alec thought back to when he was younger and the conversation he has with Izzy about having a Downworlder as your soulmate. “I… I don’t know.”

“I think I need to see you, Alexander. And soon.”

“I-I… I’m stuck with babsitting…” he turned around, “Clary…” She was gone. Her pole laying innocently on the ground, “Clary who has gone and no doubt got herself into danger.” He rambled into the phone. Too many things were happening at once. “I-I… I’ll do some research on it Magnus and call you back.”

“Alexa-“ Alec ended the call, feeling slightly guilty, before grabbing his quiver and bow and running out the institute door. He knows exactly where she’s gone. And no doubt shes going to run into demons. Jace was either going to kill him or owe him. 

He ran until he ended up on the street where Clary used to live. He saw her standing on the pavement staring up, "Doesn't look so different from the outside." He laughed inwardly when she jumped, "Shadowhunters need to be more aware." Clary just nodded and stayed silent. 

"There's going to be something up there. There is no way Valentine left it clear. Did you have any neighbours?"

"Yeah, just... Just one. She'a a weird oracle who took clients in every now and again. Not many, just enough to pay her rent."

"Do you think she'll be still there?"

"She couldn't move far on the best of days."

"We'll check on her first then. Make sure she's still... alright." Clary nodded and they both moved towards the door. The old woman lived on the bottom floor in the door to the right as soon as you walked in. Clary made sure to disable her glamour rune before knocking but Alec stayed invisible. For a few seconds, there wasn't any sound and then the sound of shuffling began. Clary glanced toward where Alec stood before shrugging. Then the door was pulled open by...

"Magnus?" Alec said confusedly. The Warlock's eyes widened and glanced from Clary to Alec a few times, "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to..." Clary glanced at Alec for help.

Alec glanced at Magnus and bit his lip, not sure what to say to his possibly-soulmate.

"We came to see if my neighbour was okay." Clary said, "I was worried about her after the attack."

An old woman shuffled forward, her... hair (for lack of better word) was made up of multicoloured feathers. "Clarissa. I'm so glad you're okay. One day you were here and the next you were all gone! You, Dot, Jocelyn and that werewolf Jocelyn decided to start a relationship with. Clary felt upset about how the now-obvious Warlock described Luke but after finding out Luke was working with the Circle, it didn't really matter anymore. She just smiled sadly and nodded, "Yeah, Luke... Luke's gone."

The older Warlock seemed to remember herself, "Oh, come in, come in. I've just brewed some tea." Nobody seemed to notice the weird tension between Alec and Magnus.

"Magnus, do you need anything else?"

"No but I think I'll stay for some tea. You do make the best tea on this side of the water." He smiled charmingly at the elder Warlock.

"I've known you for 100 years Magnus Bane, you're flattery doesn't work on me anymore." She laughed. "But I'll make you one anyway."

Clary entered cautiously because, even though Magnus was there and he had helped them, you could never be too careful. She took a seat near the Elder Warlock. "Calandra, I appreciate you letting us in." She always remembers her mothers warning to treat the old woman downstairs with respect.

Calandra looked surprised, as did Magnus, "It's not a problem, my chick. You've been through something horrible." She turned to Alec, who was stood near the door, "And you need some love, my boy. You have a darkness inside you only love can heal. The pain you've been through, the rejection, is horrible. A tear slipped from one of her half blind eyes, "My poor boy."


	5. Acting Head of the New York Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are said, not all of them true.

Alec felt distinctly uncomfortable being the centre of attention. His hand unconsciously reached over to scratch at the damaged seed on his left wrist. He shifted slightly and looked at the floor, not looking at the old Warlock but definitely wasn’t avoiding Magnus’ eyes. He wasn’t afraid.

Magnus cleared his throat, “I’m sure there’ll be someone someday.” He sounded forced, as if he didn’t want to say it, or say something else. Alec didn’t look up and instead studied the carpet in great detail.

“Calandra…” Clary started, “Did you know about this all this time?”

“Know about what dear?”

“The Shadow world?”

“Of course, my dear, I am a Warlock.”

“She was friends with your mother, Clary, just as much as I was.” Magnus added.

“I wouldn’t call your relationship with Jocelyn friendship, Magnus.” Calandra chortled, “More like, you knew each other well.” She patted the other Warlocks knee. “You never did want to be involved.”

Alec felt his heart lurch. He didn’t? That means he probably still doesn’t want to be. The seed… He was just asking to have it removed anyway. Alec swallowed. He had known Magnus for two days if you didn’t count the chance meeting in the park. How could he feel heartbreak this soon? His hand tightened around his damaged seed mark, of course he wasn’t supposed to be loved. His soulmate was dead. Magnus was playing a prank on him.

“I didn’t want a war between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Calandra. I was worried that some people would see me helping Jocelyn as betrayal. You know how unstable everything is.” Magnus’ voice was still smooth but it was tinted with a hint of bitterness. Alec felt his heart clench more.

“So why did you help us?” Clary asked.

“The Mortal Cup is important.” If Alec had been looking at Magnus, he might have seen the Warlock glance at him before taking a sip of his tea, “And of course, theres other reasons.”

Clary wasn’t as clueless as some people thought she was. She saw Magnus, she saw them at the Loft. She knew about the seeds (as one of hers sprouted when she met Simon and then the other when she met Jace). She saw Alec grabbing his wrist, his soulmate seed when he was uncomfortable. It was a habit he’d had since forever according to Jace. The way Magnus seemed to glance at Alec added a few more puzzle pieces in her mind. She was still missing a few, she knew that but she could come to a rough conclusion. She sighed before finishing her tea.

“Alec, we should get going.” Alec glanced up at her and nodded, not saying anything. He didn’t trust himself to. “I just need to get something from upstairs.” She gathered her bag and went to the door. It opened by itself, “Stay kind, Clarissa. Some false truths and some real truths are in the future.” Clary stopped and turned to look at the elder Warlock, who smiled mysteriously. Clary nodded, confused, before going through.

Alec moved to follow her, “Alexander.” Magnus called as he stood up, a hint of panic in his voice. Alec glanced at him and he could feel his heart clench. “I still need to talk to you.”

“I don’t think theres anything to talk about, Magnus. We’ll try not to involve you in Shadowhunter business anymore. As acting head of the New York Institute, it wont do you any good to be seen with me.” Alec’s voice was bland, official. He closed his eyes, holding back the pressure he felt behind his eyes. He didn’t see Magnus’ wince or the sad look that crossed Calandras face. He turned before opening them, so he didn’t see Magnus again. “Goodbye Magnus, Miss Calandra.” As he stepped through the door, he pulled it close behind him.

“Oh, Alec…” Clary said sadly. “Magnus-“

“Magnus made his position clear, Clary. Let’s get this box and go.” He made no room for argument. Clary sighed again but nodded, heading up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a warning! The rating might change! But it'll be for violence and swearing not for any smut. I am asexual and partially sexually repulsed so there wont be any smut in this story. Sorry! It might be implied but it will be a fade to black as in 'pushed him back'. Nothing at all descriptive. Sorry for anyone looking forward to that.


	6. J. C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, Alec hates werewolves.

“Clary!” Clary jumped as she heard Simons voice from behind her, “Aren’t you supposed to be, y’know…” He gestured to Alec, “Safe? In the… Place?”

“The Institute.” Alec said dryly.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to say it because there could be demons!”

“Trust me, they won’t get through the wards.”

“That still doesn’t answer my other question!”

“We’re here to pick up that box. Y’know the one I told you about that belonged to my dad?”

“Oh, yeah. Is Alec with you for protection?”

“We shouldn’t even be here but Clary decided to take it into her own hands.” Alec looked up the stairs, “And we should get it and get back to the Institute before anyone notices we’re missing.”

Simon looked stunned, “That’s like.. the most words you’ve ever said to me.”

“They weren’t to you, Mundane.”

“His name is Simon.” Clary raised an eyebrow, “But yeah, lets get it.”

They walked up the stairs to see burned out runes around the door, “Those weren’t there before.” Clary said, “Could this be a trap?”

“Only Shadowhunters can apply runes and I’m sure if there was any magic in play Ma-“ Alec cleared his throat, “Calandra would have told us.” He reached forward and pushed the door open carefully. A few specks of dust fell as it opened and it revealed a clean apartment. 

“My rooms this way.” Clary lead the way. “It’s burnt. Everythings burnt.”

“Your mother was smart, she burnt everything to keep Valentine from tracking you.” Alec ran a few fingers over one of the units before wiping it on his clothes, “Very smart.”

Clary kneeled on the floor and pulled back a part of the carpet to reveal a loose floorboard. She took a breath before pulling it open and reaching in. True to her word, the box had ‘J. C.’ cast in iron written across the lid. She stood and reached to open it before hesistating.

“Open it.” Simon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Clary nodded but it was still a few seconds before she opened it. Inside was some baby shoes and a baby rattle. “What?”

They heard a bang coming from outside the back. Alec pushed Clary and Simon behind him, “Stay here. I’m going to go and check it out. Don’t move. I’m serious this time.” Both Clary and Simon nodded.

Alec walked quickly but quietly out of the room and to an open window. It wasn’t that far, he wouldn’t need a rune. He landed on the dusty ground with a dull thud. He unglamoured his quiver and bow so they were ready for use. He heard a growl and animal footsteps run through the bush next to him. Werewolves. He quickly nocked an arrow into his bow, pointing it towards the sound. He had to use his time wisely. One miss an it’d take him 3 seconds to nock another arrow, enough time to the Werewolf to kill. The sound started again, slightly to the left of him. He walked forward, bow ready, but only saw a statue. Where is it? The sound came again but… from all around him? 

He saw the wolf for a split second and fired his bow. It ran out of the small courtyard they were in as Alec’s arrow hit a plantpot. Damnit. Alec thought, lowering his bow. He looked up to see Clary and Simon being pushed into a car across the street. Before he could even move, the car was pulling away. Slinging his bow over his shoulder he ran a hand through his hair. Jace was going to kill him. He reluctantly pulled out his phone and shot a text to Jace telling him to meet at Clary’s loft. Glamoring his quiver and bow again, he walked around to the front and back in. It was easier than climbing back up and he better make sure the werewolves didn’t get anywhere else.

After he’d checked through and got back to Clary’s room, he allowed his frustration at everything to overwhelm him. At Clary, at Jace, at Magnus, at the Accords and most of all at his soulmate. Throwing a metal box from off the bed and into the wall helped get rid of some of that anger. He breathed heavily. At that moment, Jace rushed in.

“What happened?” Alec shrugged helplessly gesturing from the bed to the wall then to the box. He couldn’t speak or he’d yell. “Alec? Hey, it’s okay. You tried your best.”

“But I didn’t Jace! If only I hadn’t been so distracted by Ma-“ he slammed his mouth shut and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m just distracted by my seed.” He said a little more calmer.

Jace didn’t look convinced but didn’t push it, “Do you know where they’ve taken her?” Alec shook his head. At that moment Izzy walked in, “Everywhere else is clear although… There is an old Warlock downstairs.”

“She’s Clary’s neighbour we talked to her before.”

“Harmless?” Izzy asked. Alec nodded.

The entirety of the situation seemed to hit Jace at that moment, “Clary’s gone. We need to find her.”

“It was an unmarked car. I didn’t… There was no distinguishing features. Simon was with her.”

“The Mundane?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah.”

Jace glanced around before spotting Clary’s bag, “Her bag. We can track her.” He quickly grabbed it. “C’mon.” He said to Izzy and Alec. Izzy immediately followed but Alec hesitated, self-hatred pooling in his stomach. “Alec, come on!” he heard Jace yell and followed. If only he hadn’t left them. They wouldn’t be in this mess. He can’t even protect someone right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... hated how this scene was done in the TV show like?? Jace is Alecs parabatai, he should have been able to sort of feel Alecs regret. Thats why I changed it slightly.


	7. The Jade Wolf

“I can’t track her. She must be over water.” Jace gritted out, clutching the bag with all his might.

“You two are Parabatai, remember?”Izzy pointed out from her seat on the steps, “Work together.”

Alec glanced at Jace, expecting him to refuse to even touch him because he lost Clary. Instead Jace looked dumbfounded, “How could I…?” He shook his head and reached out with the bag towards Alec, “Come on, Parabatai.” 

Alec reached forward slowly, giving Jace plenty of time to pull away, before grabbing Jace’s hand and the bag. Nothing happened, “Come on, Alec, focus!”

“I’m trying. Its hard.” Nothing still happened.

“Alec!”

“I’m trying!” They went silent and stared into eachothers eyes. Man, if before hadn’t happened I don’t know what I’d be doing now. Alec thought bitterly. His mind flashed to Magnus and he tightened his grip on the bag. Not now. Slowly enough, white mist started to swirl around their hands. But still…

“Nothing…”

At that moment a phone rang. Alec patted his pocket where he knew his was, as did Jace and Izzy before they realised it was coming from the bag. Jace quickly grabbed it and pulled it open. “Clary’s phone…” He answered it and placed it on loud speaker, “Hello?”

“Oh thank god. Jace, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.”

“… Right?” Jace replied confusedly, “Where are you?”  
Simon cleared his throat, “Uh… I don’t know, I’m locked… slightly underground?” 

“Any windows?”

“Yeah, one. Way higher than me.”

“Find a chair or a stool or something!” Jace snarled, getting irritated. Alec took the phone, “Find something to give you leverage.”

“Uh…” there was sounds of something heavy moving coming out of the phone and then a few panting breaths as Simon climbed, “The… Docks? I think we’re on the docks?” There was a sound of a yell.

“Simon?” Alec asked worriedly.

“I’m all… I’m all right. I just found something. It’s a menu. The Jade Wolf.” The three Shadowhunters shared a look. 

“We know where you are. Try and focus on getting out of wherever you’re locked up. See you soon.” Alec hung up the phone and place it back in the back before Simon even had chance to speak.

“Let’s go.”

\--  
Seeing Clary over the shoulder of the Werewolf, Alec and Jace quickly moved into action. Jace attacks, Alec focuses on catching Clary as she falls. They succeed and Clary is down, Jace is still attacking then Alec moves in to help but before he has the chance to land a hit, Jace gets a good hit on the werewolf and he goes down.

“We gotta move.” Jace says and they quickly run towards the restaurant. They get back just as Izzy and Simon walk out towards them. “Simon!”

“Clary!” They hug. Alec pats Jace on the shoulder as a jealous look crosses his face, “She’s your soulmate remember.” Jace glances at the two small flowers on his wrist and nods.

They notice Clary and Simon grabbing each other’s wrist. “Wait… how do you two?” Izzy asked, grabbing their wrists. Adorned on both of their wrists is a Tiger Lily intertwined with a Gerbera. “My mom said it was proof we were meant to be partners in crime or something.” 

“You were meant to be Parabatai but how? Simon is a mundane.” Jace said, pulling up his sleeve to show his Parabatai flowers. Alec did the same and showed the matching flowers. Suddenly they heard growling and looked around to see Werewolves slowly creating a circle around them.

“We’ll have to continue this later.”Jace said, grabbing his Seraph blade. Alec removed the glamour on his quiver and nocked his bow while Izzy got her snake whip ready. The three fanned out, placing a small circle around Clary and Simon. The Alpha stepped out of the Jade Wolf restaurant. “There! The Alpha!” The other two turned to look but also kept an eye on the rest of the wolves. The Alpha started sprinting, running right for them and Jace braced for impact. 

Suddenly another wolf jumped in and knocked the Alpha off course and behind a pile of crates. The Shadowhunters stood guard, waiting, until the fight slowly winded down. Clary winced at every yelp and whine of pain until it stopped as the crates were knocked over and the Alpha lay dead in front of them. They went to move forward but stopped as the wolf that attacked stepped out, looking slightly injured. Slowly, the werewolf transformed back.

“Luke?” Clary asked, “Why?”

“Guys… Look.” Izzy said and the group turned to see all the other werewolves howl before turning back to human. They all kneeled.

“What happened?”

“Your friend Luke just became the new Alpha.” They glanced between Luke and the Werewolves again.

“Clary…” Clary moved to go towards Luke but Jace grabbed her, “He’s dangerous.”

“He’s my friend and the closest thing I’ve had to a dad.” Clary pulled her arm from Jace’s grasp and walked towards Luke. “Luke… I…” Clary didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence before Luke let out a huff of laughter and pitched forward, “Luke!”

Their relationship. His mind flashed back to Magnus. They shouldn’t be involved in this. He grabbed Jace’s arm, “We need to get back to the Institute. We need to get Clary back to the institute. We need to stay out of Downworlder business.”

Jace shot him a hurt but confused look, “How about you stay out of Downworlder business. I’ll help Clary.” Alec let out a frustrated sigh. Downworlders just brought us pain, couldn’t Jace see that? Izzy stepped forward and placed a hand on Alec’s arm, “We need to talk later.” From what Alec’s learnt today, nothing good can come from that phrase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you couldn't tell. I'm literally writing these and then putting them out so I have no chapters already written and thats why they're uploaded in bursts of 3 or 4 at a time. Sorry for spamming peoples emails for people who have subscribed lmao
> 
> Also now I've introduced a few more flowers. Bonus points for people who can guess what they mean.


	8. Warlocks Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary, Simon and Jace go to Magnus' for help. Izzy and Alec face some choices of their own.

“Magnus.” Clary said, barely being able to hold into the injured werewolf, “We need to get him to Magnus.” Alec felt his heart clench, “But Magnus-“

“Who cares what Magnus said, Alec! He’s the only one who can help!” Clary said semi-hysterically, “Think of it as Downworlder business not Shadowhunter business.” She let out a small sigh of relief when Jace grabbed Luke’s other side and hoisting the werewolves arm around his shoulder. They looked at each other and nodded, “Let’s get going.”

“Alec and I will head back to the Institute.” Izzy said, grabbing her brothers arm and pulling him away from the rest of the group.

To say Magnus was surprised to see half of the Terrible Four (as he had coined them in his head) and a Mundane holding an injured werewolf was an understatement, “Quick, put him down on the couch.” He mouth working without him thinking as his brain had grinded to a halt. He went through the motions of healing automatically as he brain slowly kicked in, “What did this to him?”

“He got in a fight with an Alpha and-“ Jace said, ready to tell the whole story before he was cut off.

“Mag… Magnus.” Luke spoke, voice filled with pain, “T-Tell Clary.”

“Don’t speak, Luke, you need serious help.”

“The Circle.” The four Shadowhunters saw Magnus freeze before continuing to move around the wound, “Jocelyn said…” he protested weakly. He knew Clary needed to know.

“Tell her, M-Magnus.” At that Luke roared loudly before falling limp and Magnus pushed more healing and pain relieving magic into his body. Slowly, the werewolf stabilized and Magnus slumped undignified to the floor with a sigh of relief. “He won’t stay that way for long but I’ve managed to stabilize him for now.”

“What did he mean the Circle, Magnus?” Clary asked quietly.

Magnus avoided the question with ease, “He needs a potion but I don’t have all the ingredients here.”

Simon and Jace glanced at each other, “I’ll go.” They said at the same time.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Right… I need Pheonix eyes, moon salt and Idris fulgurite. Think you can manage that?” Jace and Simon both nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh, and one more thing.” They paused, “I need Alexander.”

“Why do you need Alec?” Jace asked.

Magnus unconsciously rubbed his left wrist before saying with all the confidence in the world, “Virgin Shadowhunter energy.”

Simon choked slightly, “That explains so much.” Jace glared at him before grabbing Simons shirt sleeve and pulling him away, “Right. Nice to know. We’ll be right back.”

Clary looked at Magnus amusedly, “Virgin Shadowhunter energy, really?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Clary. Now, I do have these ingredients…”

\---

Back in the Institute, Izzy and Alec walked through the back corridors calmly, “Alec, we need to talk. About Magnus.” Nobody was around so they took a seat on one of the many alcoves the Institute provided.

“Theres nothing to talk about.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you.”

Alec coughed up a laugh, “Yeah, right. I didn’t tell you that when we were talking to Clary’s neighbour, Magnus was there. He made it pretty clear he didn’t want anything to do with Shadowhunters.”

“Alec that can’t be right.”

“You weren’t the one there, Izzy.”

“But-“

“Isabelle, Alec.” Maryse’s voice rang out from the end of the corridor, “Nice to see you’re back from gallivanting around New York.” Both of the Lightwood children tensed and looked at their mother. “Mom.” Alec said standing.

“What don’t I get a welcome too?” Robert Lightwood with a small laugh, “Kids these days.”

Izzy jumped up and ran to their dad, “Daddy!” She gasped as she saw the small child next to him, “Max!” The ten year old grinned, “Izzy! Alec!” He gave his sister a hug before moving towards Alec. Alec grinned back and hugged his little brother too. “It’s nice to see you! But what are you doing back so soon?”

“I got in trouble in Mumbai.” Max mumbled.

“What did you do?” Alec said with a faux warning tone.

“Nothing! I swear!”

“He started a fire with his stele during Rune Studies.” Robert said dryly.

“Oh, Max.” Alec chuckled.

“I told you I was hungry.” Max said, slightly put out, “I was trying to draw the Nourishment Rune.”

“Those two runes look nothing alike Max.” Izzy pointed out with a small laugh.

“Well… They do to me.” Max said jokingly.

“Max, go up to your room and look in the Grey book for the Extinguish Rune.” Maryse said irritatedly. Alec watches with slight sadness as Max leaves. He knew Max had to learn but he wished it was under a nicer tutor. He inwardly shuddered as he remember what his home tutoring was like as he grew up.

“Where is Clary Fairchild?” Maryse said in a no-nonsense tone.

“With Jace. Safe.” Izzy said, her dislike for her mother showing.

“We can’t have that… girl out of Institute control. Get them back here now.” Maryse said, “Or there will be consequences.” At that she turned on heel and walked away. Robert sighed and looked at the retreating back of his wife. “Can’t win every battle. She’s right. You need to get them back here.” At that he placed a kiss on Izzy’s cheek and gave Alec a hug before following after Maryse.

Alec glanced at Izzy, “What are we going to do?”

“The only thing we can.”

“Whats that?” Izzy didn’t reply as she pulled out her phone and rang Jace. “Mom is looking for Clary. What do you-“ Alec pulled the phone from her grasp, “I said no more Downworlder business!”

He put the phone to his ear, “Look, Jace-“

“No, you look Alec. We need your help. Magnus needs your…” Jace hesitated for a second, “Powerful Shadowhunter energy.”

“Mag… Magnus? Why does he need me?”

“To save Lukes life.”

“Jace… I… I told you at the wolf den, no more Downworlder business. We can’t be seen interfering with an Alpha dispute. How can you even ask…”

“Because I shouldn’t have to, Alec. We’re parabatai.”

“Exactly.” Alec said, “We-“

“No, listen to me Alec. You’re a man of honour and the only person in the world I would trust with something like this. Now, please.” Jace begged, “Help save Luke. If not for Clary, for doing the right thing.”

Alec sighed and looked at Izzy, “We have a place to be.”

\--

Jace and Simon rushed towards the place where Magnus had told them. Simon was panting slightly but Jace had barely broken a sweat. Jace shot an annoyed look at Simon before snarling, “Keep up, mundane.”

“Would you stop calling me that? I have a name.”

“Learning it would mean I care, and I don’t.”

“Jace, why are you doing this?”

“Why are you being a yippy dog at Clary’s heels.”

I’m not a… Oh.”

“Oh, what?”

“You like Clary.”

“Of course I do, she’s my responsibility.”

“If that’s what you Shadowhunters call it, I worry. Clary is my best friend. I’ve not had feelings for her since probably Junior year in High School. We always decided ‘Partners in Crime’ sounded better than boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“I think you mean Parabatai.”

“… That could have been what Jocelyn said but we didn’t know what it means so we just came up with the closest thing, yes. But that’s not my point. Clary and I have always had each other’s backs. Through me being bullied for being Jewish and nerdy to her several boyfriends always messing her around and then throwing her away. She’s my sister more than anything.”

“A bit like Alec and I.”

“If that’s what being Parabatai means, then sure.”

\--

Clary glanced up from the drawing pad Magnus had given her before, “You never did answer my question before. What did Luke mean by the Circle? What did he mean by tell me.” She almost put down her pencil but Magnus shook his head, “Keep drawing, Clary.”

He sat back on one of the chairs, Clary could see his mind whirring at light speed before he glanced at you. “He meant… Everything Jocelyn hoped to hide from you and not involve you in. I used to watch you sketch. It was like you didn’t have a care in the world. It was your bliss.”

“Drawing… it was like breathing. I used to never stop and had my walls filled with drawings that I had done.” She let out a breathy laugh, “The kitchen fridge never had any space.” He smile soon dropped at the blank pad in front of her, “But now… Nothing seems to come to mind. It’s like everything is just… gone. Like the Memory Demon took it all and didn’t leave me with a single drop of memory about the Shadow World. “

“Your art, everything you are… It is still there.” Magnus smiled sadly at the redhead, “You’re the woman your mother knew you could be.”

“But she tried to keep me from being it.”

“That’s why you need to know how you got here.”

“Will it help me find my mom?”

Magnus sighed before shrugging, “Truthfully? I don’t know but it’s the only reason why I can think of Luke being so adamant.”

Clary set down her pencil before turning to look at the Warlock. She folded his hands in front of her, one hand gripping the other tightly. Clary thought over everything that had happened, over all the fights she had fought since that time a few days ago. The felt the rune that had been burned into her skin pull every time she moved her head. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee, Simon doesn't have feelings for Clary. Sorry for anyone who is potentially a Climon fan. I think Jocelyn would have had to explain how they somehow had matching flowers on their wrists when they never had a tattoo. And Jocelyn knew that it was the parabatai seed not the soulmate seed so thats why she pushed it that was and not romantically. Simon wasn't born with a seed. He's a bit like Magnus in that aspect. ONLY Shadowhunters have soulmate seeds. As mentioned in the first chapter of this, some people think its because Shadowhunters don't live long so they deserve to know once they've met their soulmate or destined parabatai.


	9. Sun, Moon, Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three things that can't be kept hidden.

Clary watched as Magnus’ eyes became cloudy. As if he was watching the memories play out in front of him. He didn’t speak for a few seconds before looking directly at Clary, “When I first heard about your father, it was around the time when he and Jocelyn had first gotten together. His name, Morgenstern, had been elevated to be synonymous with Virtue, Defenders of the Accords and… allies of the Downworlders.” Clary moved closer to Magnus, sitting on the floor in front of him. Magnus waved a lazy hand and spectral figures appeared in front of her. One was Valentine and the other… The other was her mom. “Your mother was always at his side.”

“We must never violate our oaths because this is our sacred duty!” the Spectral Jocelyn said, almost like a chant.

“By the time my people came to know him, barely two years later. His name was synonymous with devastation.”

Clary watched as the spectral Jocelyn talked to the spectral Valentine.

“Val? Are you hurt? Talk to me, whose blood is this?”

“Warlocks.” The spectral Valentine said. Clary glanced at Magnus to see him looking away from the scene, hand covering his mouth.

“They attacked you? When? Where?” Clary gasped as Valentine shook his head. The spectral Jocelyn took a step back, “You’ve broken the accords. I’ll talk to my father, he knows the Laws better than anyone.”

“Sometimes…” Clary clenched her fist at the smooth voice that came out of the whisp, “it’s not clear who instigated the fight.” The spectral Valentine held Jocelyn’s shoulder, “The accords are a fallacy. Everything about this, down to the bladphemous magic that binds us all to their stupidity.”

“T-The Accords guarantee peace.” Jocelyn said.

“We are Shadowhunters.” Valentine said proudly, “We don’t make peace with demons.”

“Downworlders are half human!” Jocelyn said, pulling away. Valentine didn’t let her get far before grabbing both her arms, “And half demon! Shadowhunters kill demons.” He let go and took a step back, “I’m fulfilling our destiny.”

“They never found all the bodies.” Clary jumped as Magnus spoke. He still wasn’t looking at the scene. His dark eyes were even darker than normal. It sent a shiver of fear through Clary even though she knew it wasn’t aimed at her. “We’d all stood with the Clave for centuries. How could that not matter to him?” Magnus seemed to be asking this more to himself than to Clary, “He was obsessed with the purity of blood. Convinced that the impurities were a threat to peace.” He laughed bitterly, “He was the threat to peace. You see, mad men rarely make sense, mostly they just hate.” Magnus looked towards Clary, “And he hated the Downworlders, for the gifts that we possess that he could not have. He hated us enough to kill us all.” Clary felt the shiver of fear go through her again, only more violently. She closed her eyes and fought against the tears that threatened to come.

“Ever since my mom was kidnapped.” She opened her eyes and threaded her hands together, “and the Shadow World invaded my life. So many Downworlders have helped me, not even thinking about what it might cost them.” She looked up at Magnus and saw his eyes were now softer than before, “How could… he not see good in any of them?”

“He was blinded by ambition.”

“Why didn’t the Clave stop him?”

Magnus sighed and waved his hand to the spectral figures disappeared, “He was clever. He and his followers managed to convince the Clave that the Downworlders they killed on their special missions had violated the Accords in some way.”

“But he killed so many, how did the Clave not see?”

“Shadowhunters believe in the Law as absolute. They would never believe in one of their own going astray.”

Clary bit out a bitter laugh, “My father didn’t go astray, Magnus. He went insane.”

 

Izzy found Alec in his room and walked in without knocking, “Promise me you wont go through with it. Promise me you’ll say no.” She wasn’t begging but it was close.

“What are you talking about? Say no to what?” Alec asked, placing his hands on his sisters shoulders.

“They’re going to make you marry.”

Alec scoffed, “Who’s they?”

“Our parents are making plans for both of us.”

Alec didn’t want to believe it. His eyes danced to the seed on his wrist, still as damaged as it was before. He shook his head, “No, you heard wrong.”

“It’s true, Alec. They need a political alliance quickly to restore our family name and our influence at the Clave.”

“But what about…” Alec almost lifted his wrist so Izzy could see his seed before changing quickly so he showed her his parabatai flowers. The yellow rose entangled with Jace’s Brugmansia clearly emblazoned for the entire world

“Jace?” 

“No! The soulmate seeds.” 

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him, “Jace isn’t your soulmate. You haven’t forgotten your left from your right have you?”

“No, of course not! I was just gesturing to the seeds.” Izzy made a grab for Alecs left hand which held his soulmate seed.

“Alec, has something happened?”

“No!”

“Alec, you’re a really bad liar. If you’ve found your soulmate you might be able to get out of this.”

“Not if my soulmate is a Warlock.” Alec mumbled under his breath.

“What?”

Alec sighed, “Promise you wont tell anyone?”

“I mean…”

“Izzy, promise me, please.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“My soulmate is Magnus Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter followed by a short chapter. Also sorry for the few days gap, I started watching Glee and just... started binge watching it. Like I started the day before yesterday and I'm almost done with season 1. I hope people are enjoying this series and who do you think Izzy's soulmate should be ;D Has she found them and is keeping them a secret? Or has she not yet met (and touched) them.


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Alec talk, Alec helps Magnus, Magnus and Alec talk.

Izzy stared at Alec in shock. She started speaking but it wasn’t really words, more like half words and hand movements. She stopped and pulled herself together before speaking again, “Are you sure?”

Alec pushed a hand through his hair, “No? But, it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“Whys that?” Alec showed Izzy his wrist and the damaged seed, “It’s open but… Damaged. Damaged means your soulmates dead right? But-“

“No, it doesn’t.”

“What?”

“Having a damaged seed doesn’t mean your soulmates dead. That was a lie the Clave spread. The Seelies…” Izzy shook her head, “Meliorn told me some facts about the seeds. Do you remember when we were younger and you asked if you could have a Downworlder as a soulmate?" Alec nodded. “Well, you can. The seeds appearance depends on your soulmate.” She grabbed Alecs wrist and traced the seed, “It looks damaged but it isn’t, the seed just changed. Meliorn tried to describe it for me, what happens when a Shadowhunter has a Downworlder soulmate but I didn’t quite understand. It’s something that you have to be there for to understand.”

“So when Magnus and I shook hands…”

“You gave him a seed. Well, you didn’t but your soul did. His will look the same.”

Alec felt hope flicker in his chest before he remembered what Magnus said before, “But Magnus doesn’t want anything to do with Shadowhunters or their business.”

“He’s helping Clary isn’t he?”

“Then he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Alec, if you’re right, Magnus is your soulmate and there nothing that can be done to change it.”

“Exactly, Izzy. What if he doesn’t want to be trapped to me for the rest of my life? I’m not immortal like he is.”

“Just… Talk to him, Alec. You might be surprised.” Izzy looked into her brothers eyes, “Trust me.” Alec nodded before pulling away.

“Let’s go, they need us.”

Izzy grinned, “You mean Magnus needs you.” Alec flushed slightly.

Alec walked out of his room and towards the exit of the institute. Izzy’s smile dropped and she looked at her wrist to where her soulmate seed was, the seed that sat there wasn’t a normal seed, it was confusing. Her seed said Mundane… but also Vampire. She shook her head before following after Alec, “Wait, Alec! I’m going to stay here, distract mom.” Alec nodded with thanks shining in his eyes.  
\--  
Standing outside the doors of Magnus’ loft was more terrifying than Alec liked to admit. He had quickly strode up the stairs, hoping Izzy would keep his secret. He stood there for several minutes, debating whether to go in or not. He raised his hand to know but before he got the chance to knock or change his mind, the building around them started to shake. 

Alec panicked for a couple of seconds before his mind settled in a weird calmness and pushed through a magical force that seemed to recognise him after a couple of seconds and let him through easily. He ran in to see Magnus with his hand raised over Luke and blue magic pouring into the werewolf.

“Magnus!” The Warlock didn’t seem to hear him but he spotted Magnus waver slightly. He saw Magnus sway, the amount of magic pouring out of him seeming to catch up with him. Alec rushed over and caught the Warlock just as he fell. He held him close, “Magnus, talk to me.”

The Warlock looked at him with cloudy eyes, as if he wasn’t actually seeing him at all. “Alec…” Magnus held up a shaky head, “Help me, I need your strength.” Alec looked from Magnus to the hand then back again before nodding, “Take what you need.” Their hands joined and Alec could feel his strength going through the connection. He also felt something in the middle of his chest spark to life. Magnus smiled weakly at him and Alec smiled back, helping the Warlock into a better position. He closed his eyes, ignoring the sparking and focussing on giving Magnus as much strength as possible. Alec didn’t hear the others come in, he didn’t hear them making the potion. He focussed completely on Magnus. He only opened his eyes again once Magnus all but collapsed against him. He looked down at the Warlock, a small smile playing at his lips, “You okay?” Magnus nodded against him, “Yeah..” They both didn’t see the smile Clary shot at them before she began talking to Luke.

Alec helped Magnus to his feet and held onto him as the Warlock stood their shakily, “Blondie, Clary, can you carry Luke to the spare bedroom?” Alec felt a smile twitch at his lips at hearing Jace being called ‘Blondie’. “I… I need to go and lie down.” Both Clary and Jace nodded. Alec went to let go but Magnus grabbed his jacket with a shaky hand, “You can escort me so I don’t fall.” Alec saw Jace open his mouth to protest but Alec shook his head minutely, “Sure, Magnus.”

Slowly but steadily, Alec helped Magnus to his room and the Warlock face dived onto the bed. He rolled over so he could see Alec, “Thank you… I wouldn’t want anyone else seeing me like this.”

“Why me?”

“I’m not dumb, Alexander, I know what the mark on my wrist means.”

“It’s a seed.” Alec mumbled.

“Pardon?”

“It’s a seed.” Alec said louder.

“Please tell me it’s just a tattoo and not…” Magnus honestly looked terrified and it made Alec laugh, “It’s just a mark.”

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Alec didn’t reply and instead sat next to the Warlock.

“I’m sorry for…” he hesitated, “For chaining you to me.”

“You don’t choose your soulmate, Alexander. Even I know that.”

“But if I hadn’t met you… You wouldn’t be chained to someone who’s mortal.”

“If we hadn’t met, you would have never found your soulmate.” Alec pushed up his jacket sleeve and gasped. The seed had bloomed and Alec saw the tips of his Rose petals and… white petals?

“Whats wrong?” Magnus asked, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” He sounded worried. Alec shook his head and showed the Warlock, who was still lay down, his wrist. “It bloomed.”

“That’s a good thing right?” Alec nodded, smile playing on his lips. 

He looked down at the Warlock, “Thank you for understanding.”

Magnus smiled back, “You were the pretty one, even before we were soulmates.” He held up a hand, which was still a bit weakly, “Please don’t push me away.”

Alec took his hand and nodded, “I… I wont.” He felt something stir in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach swarmed. He… He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... They talked ;D
> 
> How would anyone fancy a one shot of the time Jace and Clary met? In the club? Anyone like the sound of that?


	11. The Aftermath

Isabelle stood across from her mother, questioning whether she should tell her about Alec. She knew he didn’t want her to know. That his soulmate was a Warlock and male at that. Their mother never knew about his crush on Jace and that was painfully obvious, then again Jace never saw it either. Izzy watched as Maryse worked through paperwork without a single mistake. Her mother was always perfect but at what cost? Izzy sighed.

“Isabelle…”

“I don’t want Alec to get married.”

“It’s a sacrifice we have to make.” Maryse didn’t look up from the paperwork in front of her.

“We shouldn’t have to sacrifice family.”

“Alec knows what he has to do.”

“Alec should be with his soulmate.” Izzy protested.

“Whom he hasn’t found.”

“But he will one day.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Do you not care about Alecs happiness?”

This made Maryse look up, “Of course I do! How dare you suggest such a thing.”

“It doesn’t seem like it.” Izzy and Maryse stared at each other, neither one backing down. Izzy crossed her arms in front of her, no emotion on her face.

“Robert thinks it’s for the best.”

“Dad wouldn’t force Alec to marry.”

“You don’t know what it’s like being your childrens commander! You don’t know how hard it is!”

“You’ve made your priorities pretty clear.”

“In times of war..”

“We’re always at War, mom.” Izzy looked away, “So spare me your parenting excuses.”

“I’m trying to protect all of us. I’m trying to protect you.”

“And how exactly does what you’re doing to Alec protect me?”

Maryse sat back in her chair with a small huffed laugh, “You remind me so much of me. I thought I could change the clave, the world, but breaking the rules.”

“You broke the rules? Where did that person go?”

“She was stupid,” Maryse said bitterly, “She confused passion with strength.”

“So passion makes you weak?”

“No, passion makes you dangerous. That’s why Alec has to be married. You’re not ready.”

\--

_“Like waking up from a fantasy,_

_In all that’s left is you and me,_

_We’re invincible in a violet sea,_

_Dare to move, dare to believe”_

Alec listened to the quiet music that played through Magnus’ loft. He thought it was fitting to an extent. He was helping Magnus clear up as the Warlock stubbornly refused to stay in bed after around 30 minutes of resting. They didn’t do anything, they just saw in silence, hands intertwined. It was nice while it lasted, Alec thought, He hadn’t been able to do something like that before.

“You know I have magic to do that right?” Magnus said from where he was making himself a drink. He barely glanced at Alec as he said it.

Alec just shook his head, “I think you’ve exerted yourself enough for one day.”

Magnus laughed and held up a bottle of some alcoholic drink that Alec didn’t know, “Drink break?”

_“Where do we go from here?”_

Alec nodded and walked over to the Warlock. As Magnus handed over the drink, Alec spotted the blooming seed on Magnus’ wrist. He smiled, their fingers brushing slightly. “To us?”

_“Where do we go from here?”_

Magnus smiled, “To us.” The pair clinked their glasses together before taking a sip. Alec pulled a face at the taste which made Magnus grin.

_“How do you fly with no wings?”_

“Why…” Alec hesitated and Magnus placed a hand on his arm, “Why did you ask for me… when Jace and Clary were both here?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “Jace didn’t tell you?” Alec shook his head and Magnus smiled slightly, “It doesn’t smile, it was a lie anyway.”

“Are warlocks always this cryptic?”

Magnus squeezed Alecs arm before pulling away, taking a sip from his drink, “I’m not being cryptic.” He smirked slightly, “I’m being coy.” Alec just looked even more confused and Magnus held back and eyeroll, “I’ll spell it out for you. I wanted to see you again and after what I said… I thought you’d never come back.”

Alec let out a breath, “I… I thought you’d not want to see me. You hated me cause I was your soulmate.” Magnus felt his heart ache, what kind of life had Alec been through for him to think he soulmate would hate him?

“Come sit.” Magnus said, gesturing to the couch. The pair sat and Magnus almost sought out Alecs hand again before deciding against it. “For almost a century… I’ve closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone.” He bit his lip and looked away from Alec, “Man or woman. You…” He looked into the Shadowhunters eyes, “You’ve unlocked something in me. You could say it was being soulmates but… That night, in the park… I felt something before even… Before we even knew. Something pulled me to that park that night and I met you.”

Alec opened his mouth to reply but the shrill ringing of his phone cut him off, he pulled it out and answered promptly, “Hey. Hi, mother.” He saw Magnus sit back and stare at the drink in his hand. “Of course.” He wasn’t really listening to the phone but he knew he had to go back to the Institute. The Institute reminded him of what Izzy told him before. The marriage, his heart clenched. He hung up the phone and stood up, “Duty calls.” He didn’t want to leave, not after he met his soulmate finally and… And his soulmate wanted him.

“The furrowed brow. “ Magnus said with forced amusement in his voice, “Maryse must be recruiting you for something… unseemly.” Alec sighed and nodded, wishing he could tell Magnus what his mother planned.

“Magnus, I… I wish I could just…” Alec stammered out, trying to make this situation okay. “I don’t know what I’m going to… do.” He wanted his soulmate. He wanted to stay with Magnus. He also wanted to appease his mother. The Institute, the Clave. There was a reason why Shadowhunters with Downworlder soulmates were unheard of. His family needed him but… He needed Magnus. Tonight had been one of the best nights of his life. His conflicted look must have shown on his face because Magnus wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the floor next to him.

“I understand.” Alec looked at the door to the Loft with apprehension, “You could always stay for one more drink and… And then you can go and save the day, Shadowhunter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone wants to hit me up on tumblr its kneeltogreen.tumblr.com 
> 
> I'm 11 chapters into this fic and I'm proud of it. In the past, I've always had the problem of starting something but never finishing it. Before I started my AO3 account, and even for some time afterwards, I didn’t write. I couldn’t write. Sometimes I got the odd feelings to write? But it was never much, maybe a drabble or only one chapter but Shadowhunters really? Helped me get back into writing. The only reason why this is going so well is because it’s technically a series rewrite. (Just to clarify: I meant I was rewriting Shadowhunters but slightly different because of the soulmate things, I didn't mean a fic rewrite :') )
> 
> I just want to thank all the people that comment, all the people that leave kudos and all the people that have even just read this fic because? Seeing comments of people saying ‘beautifully written!’ or even just ‘:D’ it gives me courage because there are people reading this. Real people who take time to leave comments, who take time to press the Kudos button and it really makes me happy so just, thank you.


	12. The Cup

Alec walked into the institute with a feeling of slight dread but also? Happiness. Being around Magnus had that effect on him. He spotted Izzy checking one of the screens but didn’t say anything to her as he walked past. He didn’t want to bring up the soulmate thing in the middle of the institute after all. He thought he got past before she looked up and smiled mischievously at him, “Slept at Magnus’ place?”

“Didn’t do much sleeping.” It slipped out before he had the chance to think and he inwardly cursed himself, “I was helping treat Luke’s wounds, that’s all.” He added quickly.

“Really?” Izzy looked… disappointed?

“What?”

“Nothing. I believe you.” She sighed.

Alec hesitated before going closer to her, “Alright. Magnus made cocktails and we… talked. Nothing else happened.”

“What did you talk about with Magnus?”

“The weather, Izzy.” 

“No need for sarcasm, I wanted to know whether I might be planning-“

“Not here.”

“Whenever you’re ready to talk about whatever you need to talk about. I’m here.” Alec rolled his eyes, she wanted to do this? In the middle of the institute?

“Hey, I talk to you.”

“About everything but your personal life.” She quipped, crossing her arms, “You know, and its kind of not fair because I talk to you about mine all the time. For example, I broke up with Meliorn.” Alec almost didn’t see her shift her wrist so he couldn’t see it.

“Turning over a new leaf?” Or… petal. Alec thought inwardly.

“He was a bit much.” She scoffed. “Apparently, I need someone more Shadowhunter-ish. Especially if you’re going to be… happy.”

“Izzy, I realise you’re trying to take some of the family heat, and I appreciate it, but you can’t change who you are, who you love.”

“And you can?” Her eyes darted to his covered wrist and Alec shifted uncomfortably.

“I know who I am.” Someone who can’t be happy. Not yet, anyway. “I’m the guy who’s about to be disowned when Dad and Mom find out that Jace and Clary are still out doing god knows what.”

“I think they’re used to that by now. This is Jace you’re talking about.”

“He said an hour, Izzy,” He glanced at a nearby clock, “It’s been three.” Alecs phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Jace. “Speak of the Demon.”

To: Alec  
From: Jace

Police station, now. Clary just slapped me.  
Need back-up.

Alec read the message out to Izzy with a raised eyebrow. Izzy just smirked, “I knew there was a reason Clary got on well with me.”   
\--

“I don’t think he’s ever slapped me in the face!” Jace said indignantly. 

“Look, I’m sorry I panicked!”

“Woah, someone call for back-up?” Alec said, getting in the middle of the fight.

“Yeah, what took you guys so long?”

Alec made a faux glance at his watch, “Funny, I was gonna ask you guys the same thing.” Izzy grinned next to him.

“It’s complicated.” Jace said as Clary said, “We found the Cup.”

“The cup?”

“Yeah…” Clary bit her lip, “But then we lost it. We have to get back in to get it.”

Alec ran a hand through his hair, “Why does something like this always happen? It’s a disaster.”

“Hey. Demon pox was a disaster. This is an inconvenience.” Jace pointed out.

“I mean, we’re close to the cup I guess?” 

“We need a plan, that’s all.” Jace continued like Alec hadn’t spoke.

“Glamour?” Izzy suggested.

“Might be other downworlders other than Luke and they could be working with Valentine.” Clary shook her head before looking up, “Maybe we could ask Magnus to portal us inside?”

“No.” Alec shot down immediately.

“That’d be awkward.” Izzy said slyly before turning to Alec and gasping. He sighed and pushed two fingers against his forehead, wading off the on coming headache, “Magnus can only portal us to places he’s been to before.” Jace shot Alec a look but before he could say anything, Clary’s phone started ringing. 

She answered it with, “Simon, hey!” and walked away from the group slightly. The other three Shadowhunters shared a look. An awkward silence settled over the group as Izzy kept shooting looks at Alec and Jace had an inkling of what was going on, but not enough evidence to say anything. The silence was so uncomfortable that Jace walked over to Clary and grabbed her phone before hanging up, “Simon’s little problem can wait, I’ve got a great plan.”

“Oh there’s a first.” Clary said, slightly annoyed about Jace taking her phone.

“Oh, haha, just follow my lead.” He started walking back to the other two before stopping, “Don’t worry, no one gets slapped in my plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely messages last update!! It really made my week! Sorry this chapter has been slow to get up!! I sorta got really... really into watching Glee. :') I'll be faster next time!!


	13. The Plan

Alec and Izzy stepped into the precinct floor, “So, you gonna be the distraction?”

Izzy laughed, “No, I’ve decided to be a grown up, remember? No more distracting for me.” She glanced at the female security guard on duty, “Besides, I don’t think I’m her type.”

“Oh, crap.” Alec swore, nerves bundling in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, it’s good practice.”

“Huh?”

“For asking out Magnus.” Izzy stepped forward and questioned how to make her brother look… Less uptight. She unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before stepping back.

“What? Asking out… Wait what are you doing?”

“Unbuttoning your shirt, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“Making me uncomfortable. Anyway, this isn’t really my department.”

Izzy sighed and patted Alec’s chest, “Come on, you do this stuff all the time.”

“You do, I don’t.”

“It’s easy. Go get ‘em tiger.” Izzy said before pushing Alec towards the woman. She grinned at the glare he sent her before smiling awkwardly at the woman.

“Can I help you?” She asked blandly.

“Y-Yeah… U-uh… You come here often?” He winced, he could swore he could hear Izzy killing herself laughing behind him. 

The woman looked at him amusedly, eyebrows almost touching her hairline, “I work here. What can I help you with?”

“R-Right, um.” Alec tripped over his words, “Right… Uh, I’m just looking for some information.” In his head, Alec was stabbing himself a thousand times over with his seraph blade. He was also cursing Izzy to the high heavens and back. He leant forward on the table and reached for some nearby leaflets, knocking over a waterbottle in the process, “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. That’s such a mess. Let me clean that up.” He spotted Izzy out of the corner of his eye and swiped the ID he spotted before over to her. “Uh, it’s not working.” The woman said, grabbing tissues.

“Here, let me.” Alec offered before the woman pushed his hands away, “I got it. I got it, just… Just go.” Alec hesitated and the woman said more firmly, “Go!”

“I’m so sorry, again.” Alec grabbed a few leaflets before speed walking towards his sister, who was trying to hide a laugh. “I’m never doing that again.”

“Oh, Alec, you have so much to learn. Just… Don’t do that with Magnus.” Alec, still on an anxiety high, held back the urge to stick his tongue out at his sister. “Who says I’m going to ask Magnus out?”

“Alec we are talking when we get back to the Institute. For now, focus. Stand guard.” Alec nodded, taking his position as Izzy walks to shut down the power.

\--

“You get it?” Alec asks as they meet up with Clary and Jace. The redhead sighs, “Theoretically, yes. I have to figure out how I reached into my notebook before…”

“Can’t you just pull the cup out?”

“It’s not as easy as it looks, Alec.” Alec crossed his arms, both annoyed and surprised. That usual tendril of jealousy that appeared when Jace defended Clary didn’t appear but he was annoyed because nothing is ever easy with Clary, is it?

“Listen,” Izzy butted in, “You two can discuss theories as much as you want when we get back to the institute.” She gestured to her necklace, “But I think we have more to worry about that getting to cup out at the minute.”

“Well, at least we know the demon necklace works.” Jace muttered, “Never a dull day. Let’s go.” The three trained Shadowhunters started to speed off towards the institute before Clary protested, “Guys! Slow do-!” The three turned to see that Clary had bumped into an old… lady?

“Clary, get away!” Clary jumped back just in time as the demon screeched and roared.

“Grandma!” Jace said and the demon turned, “Did you forget your meds?” He said as he pushed the seraph blade into her stomach. 

“How did it find us?” Alec asked, glancing around cautiously.

“I don’t know but it brought friends.” All four glanced around to see several demons stepping out of cars, buildings, crowds, “Lots of them.”

“How can you tell?”

“It’s like seeing through a glamour, you gotta pay attention to details.” Jace muttered.

“But I can’t see anything, there’s too many people.”

“I’m not going to say this often, but I agree with Clary.” Alec said, “We gotta get out of here.”

“This way.” Izzy lead the way.


	14. SORRY!! [[Not a Chapter]]

Hey!!

My laptop hit the duff and I don't have any way of writing reliable chapters. I managed to pull the file off my laptop but I need to go through it and make sure its all there so it may be a day or two before a chapter comes out but I suppose it's already been a few days.... ^.^;; I'll try be as quick as possible!!

Sorry for the wait and also thanks for waiting!!

~AdorkaGabe


	15. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight through the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol sorry I remember trying to write this after I got my laptop back and I couldn’t ever get it to flow right. It’s been a good year so I’m sorry if the flow doesn’t feel the same but....... I did it... I did a chapter... I wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed and liked and commented and surprise! To all the people who subscribed.... yeah.. so here the chapter.

“This way!” Izzy lead the way.

Dashing down some steps, Clary spotted a door and gestures over to it, “Here!” The group came to a halt as the sign on the door blared “DANGER” at them. 

“W-What’s the unlock rune again?” Clary said, panicking. Not waiting a second, Jace kicked in the door and it swung open, he grinned smugly, “Open Sesame.” Alec could have laughed if the situation wasn’t so serious. 

Playing over scenarios in his head, Alec knew that they weren’t going to get away that easily. He came to a stop and unglamoured his archery set before knocking an arrow. 

“What are you doing?” Alec glanced at Jace who had stopped he’d stopped, “This isn’t going to be an easy escape. I’ll hold them off while you get Clary back to the institute.” Or rather... get the cup back to the institute but Alec knew they needed Clary to get the cup. 

“No, no way. I’m not leaving you. I’m not leaving anyone behind.” Jace looked torn.

“Don’t be stupid, Jace!” Alecs true panic slipped under his mask, he paused before taking a breath, “If the demons get their hand on the cup, we’re as good as dead. Now go.”

“If you’re staying, I’m staying.”

Before Alec had a chance to reply, Clary butted in, “I know you two are having a moment but now isn’t really the time.” Normally this would annoy Alec but all he felt was relief, Jace would listen to his soulmate. 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t the first time Alec has saved your life, I doubt it’ll be the last.” Izzy stated, “You’re Parabatai right?”

Alec nodded further into the room, “Go.” Jace frowned but nodded and the three of them left. Alec readied himself for a fight. 

Three Shax demons crawled through the door. This isn’t good, no doubt there’s more and they found a different way in, he has to warn the others. He concentrated his thoughts onto the demons in front of him, okay so 3 demons. The fight will take 20 seconds if everything goes right. Go for the middle first, then 5 seconds to renotch an arrow. By this point the other two will have moved, the one of the right is further away so I’ll go for the one on the left next. 5 second to renotch then hit the last one. He left out a breath before letting the first arrow fly. 

20 seconds later, the fight was over. He hurried down the tunnel towards where the others went, arrow at the ready. He heard footsteps and so he slowed his own and calmed his breathing. The other footsteps continued, closer and closer. And, “Alec!” Lukes voice sounded and Alec let out a sigh of relief, “Luke.”

He lowered his arrow away from the werewolf, “The others are this way, come on.” 

They walked for a few minutes in silence before hearing the rumbling of two people talking. Alec and Luke shared a look, “Clary.” They both nodded and hurried their pace. 

They arrived to see Clary stood over the burning remains of a demon, she looked panicked. “Clary! What happened?” Luke said as they neared her. She jumped, wide eyed, “Stay away! How do I know you’re Luke?” 

“I got you spray paint for your birthday.” Luke said immediately. She seemed calmed by this and nodded. “What happened?” He asked again. 

“Demon, don’t worry about it.” She glances at the ash on the floor, “Luke why are you here?”

“I came across Alec and he said you might be down here and you might need some help.”

Alec also looked at the ash just before it disappeared “Apparently not. She took care of it herself.” He said, he was impressed. Shax demons are fast. 

“We would get going right?” She spoke fast, almost cutting off the end of Alec’s sentence, “More demons could be coming.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the whole pack on red alert. They’re dealing with any stragglers.”

Clary smiled slightly, “Look at you, big Mr Alpha.”

“Well y’know... it has its perks.” 

Alec glanced around before nodding towards an exit, “Let’s go, just in case.” The others agreed and they headed out. The trip back to the institute was mostly in silence with the odd times Luke and Clary talked. Alec stared at his wrists, at the soulmate seeds. What if he had died today? What if Jace had died today? What if Magnus found out he’d died today? These thoughts didn’t normally plague Alec’s mind, he had trust in his own abilities but... finding out he had a soulmate put a lot of things into perspective. 

“Jace!” Alec was startled out of his thoughts my Clary walking up to his Parabatai. He saw Izzy and walked up and hugged her, which took her by surprise. “Thank god you’re okay.” He whispered. She slowly hugged him back, “Are you okay?” He nodded before letting her go and letting his eyes slide down to Jace and Clary. They were talking, and smiling. They looked happy but Alec couldn’t help the twist of jealousy that curled in his gut. He kept watching until they kissed and he looked away. He knew Jace wasn’t his soulmate but it still hurt. He let a wry smile onto his face before patting Izzy on the arm and walking away. Izzy glanced at him before glancing at the couple before following him. “Now, are you okay?”

“I’m not going to lie and say it doesn’t hurt. But... Maybe it’s for the best.” He looked up at the intricate carvings that follow throughout the ceiling of the institute, “I know the family of the boyfriend isn’t supposed to threaten the girlfriend but... we’re Shadowhunters. Maybe I can do it anyway?” 

Izzy laughed, “I think that would be a bad idea.” Alec nodded and made a non commital sound.


	16. The Problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a soulmate dies?

The lights blare red, indicating the sigh of an intruder outside the institute. Alec and Izzy glanced at each other before turning and heading back to the main hall. 

“What’s happening?” He hears Clary say. Alec descends the steps and heads to a nearby screen, “Theres something outside the institute.”

“It could be the Circle.” Jace says, falling into step with Alec and Izzy. “Be ready to fight, no matter what.” 

They step outside, it’s dark. They can barely see. Something moves off in the distance, “Who’s there!” Clary asks and Alec shakes his head before focusing on the shape in front of him, arrow notched and now taught. The figure steps into the light, Raphael. Clary gasps, “Simon!” She takes a step forward before Jace grabs her arm. 

“I brought him here for you.” Raphael places him down slowly before stepping away. Clary breaks free from Jace and rushes over to her friend. As she touches him, she watches as the flower intertwined with her own dies and her own flower wraps around her arm before she screams and falls holding her arm. 

“Clary!” Jace rushes over and pulls Clary into his arms with Alec and Izzy following. “It hurts, Jace...” they all watch in morbid fascination as the Gerberas populate Clarys lower arm but... they’re all black and gray, as if every other colour has been sucked out of the flowers and the Tiger Lilly makes small broken petals around her wrist. 

Alec sucks in a breath, thinking about his thoughts from earlier. So if he had died... This would have happened to Jace and... and Magnus. 

“He can be saved.” Raphael speaks up, “He’s not fully dead yet.” 

“Let’s... lets get both Clary and Simon inside.” Alec says, leaning down to pick up Simon with the help of Raphael. “We can’t take them in the front... People will ask questions.” Jace says, holding up Clary. Alec thinks for a second, “Come on, I know a room that will work for now.

Alec leads them into a side door and down multiple steps before coming to a dark room which looks like it hasn’t been used in over a year. They set Simon down on one of the tables with a makeshift pillow while Clary sits on a seat nearby, still holding her arm with tears in her eyes.

“People will be wondering what we found outside the perimeter.” Jace says, glancing down at Simon before looking up to Raphael.

“I’ll go tell them it was nothing.” Alec heads towards the stairs, and heading into the main section of the institute.

He heads upstairs, towards the main hall of the institute, head full of thoughts. He never knew what would happen if a soulmate died.. or a Parabatai died... it’s not something that’s widely spoken about. Either that person died with them or... or they committed suicide soon after, unable to take the pain. Alec held his arms close to himself, his soulmate may be a downworlder but he wasn’t about to cause that pain to anyone. With a Parabatai, it was different. As not all shadowhunters find their true parabatai and instead go through the process with another Shadowhunter. The rune that marks them parabatai is almost like having a soulmate seed, it hurts when they hurt, it aches when they ache. It’s as close to a soulmate seed as you can get without the actual flower. Alec and Jace both had this rune, even though they are true parabatai. But... Alec and Magnus have nothing like that... the only thing they have is the soulmate seed. Alec pulled down his sleeve to look at the small flowers, his slowly forming red rose and the small white flowers. Alec ponders what kind of flowers they are, daisies? No the petals are too short. A white orchid? Maybe, he’ll have to wait until they get bigger. A bubble of excitement appears in his stomach with that thought, he has a soulmate.

“Alec.” Once again, Alec is ripped out of his thoughts and he wonders why he keeps getting lost in them these days. He quickly lets his sleeve drop and he turns to face his mother, “Hello mom.” He nods to her, face serious.

“I need to talk to you, Jace and Izzy later.”

“May I ask why?”

“No. 11am. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, mom.” Alec nods, hands folded behind his back. It’s around 7am now. He waits for her to walk away before turning towards his room to freshen up. 

Just as he steps out of the shower, he hears his phone ring. He fumbles with a towel and wraps it around his waist before answering his phone shakily, “H-Hello?”

“Ah, Alexander. Hello.” An immediate grin spreads across Alec’s face, “Magnus!” He clears his throat slightly, wondering why he got so happy. He doesn’t know the warlock that well yet. “What can I do for you?”

“I was calling back to ask about that... drink we were talking about.” 

“Drink?” Alec thinks back over the past couple of days, “Oh, uh, yeah.” The small amount of happiness shrivels up in his stomach, “I can’t... something serious has happened at the institute... maybe another time?” 

“Oh... sure.” Alec isn’t sure why but he can feel Magnus’ disappointment even though his tone doesn’t betray what he’s feeling, “Maybe another time. I’ll let you get back to the problem.” 

“I’m sorry Magnus.”

“Don’t worry, my dear Shadowhunter, I know you live a busy life.” And with that, he hangs up. Alec feels a rock in his stomach where the shrivelled feeling of happiness once was. He frowns, why does Clary block everything good about his life?

He heads back down to the storage area where their keeping Simon. He nods to Izzy and Jace for them to come join him and they do although Alec can tell Jace does it unwillingly as he doesn’t want to leave Clarys side. “Mom wants to have a meeting later.” 

“I can’t leave Clary.” Jace says immediately, causing the spike of irritation in Alec, “Fine, Izzy and I will deal with it.” He turns before heading over to Clary.

“You still have the cup right?” She looks at him confused, tear tracks still on her face before nodding and pulling it out of her bag. 

“Can you put it back in the card?” Again, she nods before focussing and doing so. 

Alec takes the card quickly and ignores her protests. “We should give this to the clave, it’s safer there.”

“I agree with Alec.” Izzy pipes up.

“Wait did you just agree with me?”

“I guess I’m full of surprises.” Izzy smiles back.

“The cup is our only bargaining chip against Valentine!” Clary protests, standing up and trying to grab the card, Alec just holds it higher. 

“I agree with Clary. We need to get her mom back.” Jace says. Alec frowns before glancing at Izzy who shrugs. He sighs, “Fine.” He glanced at Raphael before looking at the rest of them, “Tell no one of this Raphael.” The vampire nods. “Clary, come with me.” She glances at Simon before nodding.

They head into the main hall and Alec opens up one of the floor lock boxes before placing the card in, “it’s safe here for now.” 

“Alec, I...” he glances at her, his earlier frustration still pooling in his stomach, “I couldn’t have got this far without you Alec. I really appreciate it.”

“This doesn’t make us friends, Clary. You’re Jaces soulmate, a responsibility of mine as his parabatai. Nothing more, nothing less.” He doesn’t know why he’s saying this, he just knows he’s angry. “Come on let’s get back to... the problem.” Clary nods silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! Not much Malec but... it’ll get there I promise!


End file.
